


Ангелы с грязными лицами

by persikovaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Guilt, Loneliness, Pining, Pre-War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: — Мальчики, — прервала его миссис Барнс. Она поставила тарелку с сэндвичами с мясным рулетом на стол. — Мальчики. Вы оба — плохие мальчики. Уверена, любой из вас мог бы быть гангстером, если бы захотел. Хотите горячего какао к сэндвичам?Стив проводит с семьей Барнсов не слишком много времени с тех пор, как поступил в школу искусств. Баки намерен изменить это.





	Ангелы с грязными лицами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angels with Dirty Faces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951434) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 

Баки встретил Стива в паре кварталов от Оберндейлской школы искусств. Он не здоровался, просто зашагал рядом, и после того, как они прошли с полквартала, Баки сказал:

— Хочешь пойти со мной на новое кино Джеймса Кэгни? _Ангелы с грязными лицами_, фильм про гангстеров. Выглядит неплохо.

Стив покачал головой. Холодный ветер жалил его лицо.

— У меня нет денег.

— Лжец, — сказал Баки. — Забыл помыть за ушами прошлым вечером, а?

Он вытащил руку из кармана и потянулся за ухо Стива, вытаскивая из-за него блестящий четвертак и держа его перед самым лицом того.

Стив отодвинулся так, будто от монеты дурно пахло и шлёпнул Баки по руке. Баки почти уронил четвертак.

— Эй!

— Это на самом деле работает на ком-то? — требовательно спросил Стив.

— Моя младшая сестра любит этот фокус, — запротестовал Баки.

— Долли? Которой шесть лет?

— Ей исполнилось семь пару недель тому назад. Я оставил тебе кусок праздничного пирога, но тебя едва выпускали из школы, и мне пришлось съесть его, чтобы не зачерствел.

Стив поколебался. Он довольно долго не видел Баки, это правда: Стив проводил долгие часы в Оберндейле, а новая работа Баки была в совсем другом направлении.

Но Стив не собирался и брать билет в кино, бесплатный благодаря щедрости Баки.

— Почему бы тебе не попросить ту леди с твоей работы, которая тебе нравится?

— Луизу? Она больше не пойдёт со мной в кино. Ей не нравится, что я на самом деле его смотрю.

Стив фыркнул, поддёргивая вверх воротник пальто и пряча в нём свою улыбку.

— Позор тебе. Смотреть кино, когда рядом сидит дамочка, которая не против очень многого.

— Ей стоило подождать, пока мы доберёмся до фонтанов с содовой, — сказал Баки, покачав головой, полный сожаления обо всём, что она пропустила. — Она много упустила. Я бы подарил ей незабываемый поцелуй на ночь.

Стив не хотел об этом слышать.

— Тогда как насчёт Роберты из аптеки? — предложил он.

— Она давно ходит с Томми. И ей не нравятся фильмы про гангстеров, — сказал Баки. Он ткнул Стива в плечо. — Да ладно, Стив, деньги в любом случае наполовину твои. Я их выручил, позируя в твоей школе.

Стив почувствовал, как у него сжалось всё внутри.

— Арчи мне говорил, — сказал он кратко.

(— Твой приятель-еврей* позировал для нас, — сказал Арчи, наклонившись над мольбертом Стива. — Его намного легче терпеть, когда ему приходится держать рот закрытым.

Стив едва не опрокинул свой мольберт, ринувшись в драку.

Позже он не удержался от того, чтобы пойти в студию и посмотреть на наброски углём. Тот, что принадлежал Арчи, был элегантным, классическим, почти клиническим в своей точности. Томас Дадли Харриман сотворил нечто странное и кубистское — и оно, тем не менее, всё равно имело тревожащее сходство с Баки.

Один из набросков идеально передавал ямку на подбородке Баки. Стив чуть не украл его.)

— Арчи — придурок, — произнёс Баки. — Я сказал ему, что если бы Мане, Ренуар и Дега жили в двадцатом веке, они бы снимали фильмы. Ему это ничуть не понравилось.

— Зашёл бы, чтобы поздороваться, — сказал Стив.

Баки потёр затылок.

— Ну да, — сказал он, пожимая плечами. Холодный ветер погнал газету по улице. — Я бы никогда не получил эту работу без тебя. Даже не узнал бы о ней. Так что деньги наполовину твои.

Стив засунул руки в карманы. Его пальцы замерзли — перчаток у него не было, — и в карманах им было ненамного теплее.

— Это так не работает.

— И мы можем потом пойти ко мне и поесть сэндвичей. У нас ещё остался мясной рулет, — сказал Баки. — Давай, Стив, иногда тебе нужно немного повеселиться.

Если он поужинает в доме Баки, его матери не придётся платить за ещё один ужин. Счета за обучение в художественной школе и так отнимали много.

Ему нужно уйти, устроиться на работу, хоть немного облегчить ей жизнь. Но когда он заговорил об этом, она не пожелала его слушать, и он слишком эгоистичен, чтобы уйти сам.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив.

— Хорошо! — Баки непринуждённо забросил руку на плечо Стива, а тот опустил голову и улыбнулся. — Если прибавим шагу, мы ещё успеем к мультфильмам.

***

— О чём был фильм? — спросила миссис Барнс, нарезая остатки мясного рулета. Стив и Баки сидели на кухне Барнсов, отогреваясь после дороги домой из кинотеатра. Младшие сестры Баки уже отправились спать, но Ребекка всё ещё сидела за дальним концом кухонного стола, заканчивая свою домашнюю работу по геометрии.

— О друзьях детства, — сказал Баки. — Одного из них арестовывают и отправляют в исправительную школу, и потом он становится гангстером, а другой сбегает от полиции и становится священником. Священник пытается перевоспитать своего друга, но уже слишком поздно, и гангстер в итоге заканчивает на электрическом стуле.

Он наклонился к спинке стула Стива, обрамляя его лицо ладонями.

— Посмотри на это лицо, — сказал он. — Можешь представить, чтобы кто-нибудь отправил его на электрический стул?

— С таким ангельским личиком? — спросила миссис Барнс.

— Именно, — сказал Баки. — _Ангелы с грязными лицами_. Прямо как говорится в названии.

Стив отдёрнул лицо от рук Баки.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты был бы гангстером, а я был бы священником, — проинформировал его Стив. — Ты даже не католик. Я прислуживал у алтаря.

— Примерно две недели. За что тебя выгнали, украл вино для причастия?

Стив заболел слишком сильно, чтобы продолжать.

— Подрался с одним из других прислужников.

— Ну разумеется. Держу пари, он был больше тебя.

— В два раза больше. Мы сломали скамью.

— Видишь, о чём я, ма? Забудь об исправительной школе, чудо, что он не на дне Ист-Ривер.

— Не тебе об этом говорить, — сказал Стив. — Помнишь, как ты нашёл чёрный вход в водевиль и брал с детишек почти цену полного билета за пользование им?

— И у меня преотлично всё шло, — сказал Баки, донельзя довольный этим воспоминанием.

— Говоришь как настоящий гангстер. Я бы плакал, когда ты оказался бы на электрическом стуле, Бак.

— Неа, ты не так всепрощающ. Ты скорее всего подумал бы, что я, в конце концов, это заслужил, — сказал Баки.

Ребекка, всё ещё не поднимая головы от своей домашней работы, фыркнула.

— Ну-ка, подожди… — начал Стив.

— Мальчики, — прервала его миссис Барнс. Она поставила тарелку с сэндвичами с мясным рулетом на стол. — Мальчики. Вы оба — плохие мальчики. Уверена, любой из вас мог бы быть гангстером, если бы захотел. Хотите горячего какао к сэндвичам?

— Я бы не отказалась, — сказала Ребекка, не отвлекаясь от тетради.

— Разберись с этим упражнением, и я налью и тебе, — сказала миссис Барнс. Она улыбнулась, глядя на склонённую над тетрадью голову своей старшей дочери. — Девочка будет учительницей, — поведала она Стиву, как уже говорила ему с полдюжины раз.

— Да, мама, — ответила Ребекка многострадально. Но Стив видел улыбку, затаившуюся в уголках её губ.

— Она пойдёт в колледж в следующем году, — сказал Баки, наклоняясь чтобы взъерошить волосы Ребекки. Она шлёпнула его по руке.

— Тебе тоже стоит подумать о колледже, — сказала ему миссис Барнс. — Ты ненамного старше.

— Нет, ма, мне хорошо и на моей работе, — ответил Баки, откидываясь на спинку стула и улыбаясь ей. Миссис Барнс в поражении вскинула руки, отходя к плите.

— Тебе ведь даже не нравится быть клерком, — сказала Ребекка, не отвлекаясь от того, что писала.

Улыбка Баки стала натянутой.

— Ещё как нравится, Бекки.

В прошлом году Ребекка бросила в Баки книгой за то, что он забыл назвать её полным именем. Теперь же она всего лишь покачала головой и перевернула страницу в своём учебнике по геометрии. Стив взял сэндвич с мясным рулетом.

— Эй, дай я тебе помогу, — окликнул Баки мать. Он вскочил со стула и легко потянулся над её головой, чтобы достать из одного из верхних шкафчиков жестяную банку с какао.

— Мой сын-спаситель. Что бы я делала без тебя, — криво улыбнулась миссис Барнс.

— Встала бы на стул.

Ребекка снова улыбалась, несмотря на всё её притворство, что она была сосредоточена на своей домашней работе. Миссис Барнс как раз насыпала какао в кастрюлю, отмеряя нужное количество, когда вошёл мистер Барнс, распахивая дверь и приветствуя всех громким:

— Я дома!

Он отряхнулся от капель дождя как колли. Маленькая Долли Барнс выбежала из своей спальни, одетая в ночную рубашку.

— Она спала, — улыбаясь, сказала миссис Барнс мистеру Барнсу.

— Поезд опоздал, — извинился мистер Барнс, взъерошив волосы своей младшей дочери, когда та обняла его за пояс. Она цеплялась за него так крепко, что ему было трудно идти до кухни.

— Ты можешь поспать ещё попозже, правда, дорогая? — спросил он, на что Долли засмеялась, кивая. — Привет, Стив. Давно не виделись. Джимми! — он вытащил вечернюю газету из кармана пальто и помахал ей Баки. — Видел новости о Монти Страттоне? Им пришлось ампутировать его ногу.

Баки наклонился через стол, пододвигая газету к себе и читая.

— Какая потеря для Уайт Сокс.

— Он был чертовски хорошим питчером. Пытаешься обчистить мои карманы, Долли? — спросил мистер Барнс, поднимая её себе на колени. Долли вновь кивнула, смеясь. Он взял горсть конфет из другого кармана и рассыпал их по столу. Ребекка отложила свой учебник по геометрии в сторону. — Как моя умница?

— Учится, — лаконично ответила Ребекка.

— Хочешь какао, Джим? — спросила миссис Барнс своего мужа. Говоря, она поставила перед ним чашку с дымящимся какао.

— Не возражаю. — Он вытащил фляжку из кармана пальто и плеснул немного бренди в свою чашку. Долли изо всех сил пыталась развернуть конфету, но та не поддавалась, и он взял её из её рук и развернул хрустящий целлофан. Конфета выглядела крошечной в его больших руках.

Стив внезапно почувствовал себя совершенно, абсолютно не на своём месте — будто он стоял у ярко освещённого окна, глядя на семью за ним, собравшуюся за столом к ужину. Его нос прижимается к стеклу; семья разговаривает и смеется, они слишком счастливы, чтобы заметить чужака.

Он должен быть в своём холодном доме, со своей матерью с кашлем, который всё не прекращается.

Миссис Барнс поставила чашку горячего какао и перед Ребеккой, несмотря на то, что та ещё не закончила свою домашнюю работу. Она на мгновение задержала руку на голову дочери, а затем спросила его:

— Стив? Хочешь какао?

— Нет, мэм, мне лучше пойти домой, — сказал Стив. Он уже поднялся со своего места, тихо, чтобы не отвлечь Баки от чтения спортивного раздела газеты.

— Возьми с собой сэндвичей, — настояла миссис Барнс.

Стив хотел отказаться, но знал, что так уйти будет ещё сложнее. Он сунул ноги в туфли и стал ждать, стараясь не выглядеть нетерпеливым, пока миссис Барнс заворачивала два сэндвича в вощёную бумагу.

— Держи, — сказала она. — И заходи к нам.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Стив и склонил голову, будто чтобы застегнуть пальто, требовалась огромная концентрация.

Это было мило с её стороны. Завтра у него, в отличие от большинства дней, будет чем пообедать.

— Я хочу какао, — подала голос Долли.

— Ты ведь потом не уснёшь всю ночь, дорогая**, — сказала миссис Барнс.

Стив застегнул лишь половину пуговиц на своём пальто и оглянулся на Баки — Баки, откинувшегося на спинку стула, смеясь, сильного и яркого в центре своей семьи. Потом Стив выскользнул в ночь.

Он успел уйти только на полквартала, застёгивая на ходу пуговицы на пальто, когда услышал, как Баки зовёт его по имени.

Стив обернулся. Баки бросился к нему сквозь дождь.

— Ты забыл свои перчатки, — сказал Баки, помахав парой перчаток над головой.

Стив уставился на перчатки в руке Баки. У него не было никаких перчаток, и он знал это, и Баки знал это, и Баки думал, что Стив ещё раз позволит ему провернуть тот же трюк же, что и с теми деньгами сегодня.

— Они не мои, — сказал Стив.

— Уверен? — спросил его Баки. — Иногда я думаю, что ты и голову бы свою забывал, не будь она прикреплена к шее, — он протянул ему перчатки. Стив засунул руки глубже в карманы, и Баки сказал: — Ну же, Стив, ты же художник. Тебе нужно беречь руки.

— Я не могу продолжать брать у тебя вещи! — сказал Стив.

Баки слегка отодвинулся.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он.

— Билеты в кино, сэндвичи, — сказал Стив. Он выбросил руку с зажатыми в ней завернутыми в бумагу сэндвичами в сторону Баки, и Баки отскочил назад, подняв руки, так, будто он направил на него пистолет. — Твоё время, время твоей семьи…

— Ты не _тратишь_ наше время, — сказал Баки. — Если уж на то пошло, мы тратим твоё. Ты почти не заходишь. Мы теперь недостаточно хороши по сравнению с твоими друзьями из школы искусств?

— Нет! — выкрикнул Стив, и только сказав это, понял, что Баки с самого начала не был серьёзен. Он ухмылялся.

— Так почему ты больше не приходишь? — надавил Баки.

— Потому что, — Стив заколебался, пытаясь подобрать слова правильно — что-нибудь, что не включает фразу _я всё время думаю о тех набросках с тобой, обнажённым_. — Я не могу вечно полагаться на тебя. Я уже достаточно взрослый, я должен уметь твёрдо стоять на собственных ногах.

— Никто не стоит на них, ты ведь это знаешь, Стив? — сказал Баки. — Это просто капиталистическая пропаганда, вот что это такое.

— Я знаю, — признал Стив. Он чувствовал слабость своих аргументов, даже добавляя: — Я не хочу быть обузой.

— Когда ты станешь _обузой_, Стив, я дам тебе знать. — Баки вынул перчатки. — А пока возьми их. Я хочу, чтобы я мог говорить «Я знал его ещё до того, как он стал известным художником», но я вряд ли смогу это делать, если ты заработаешь обморожение и у тебя отвалятся все пальцы, верно?

— Нет, — признал Стив.

Но он не взял перчатки. Баки пришлось схватить его за запястье и по очереди натянуть их на каждую из его рук. Легкие прикосновения его пальцев словно прожигали дыры в коже Стива.

Лицо Стива горело огнём к тому моменту, когда обе перчатки оказались у него на руках. Это должно было быть видно даже в темноте улицы, и Баки наверняка должен был заметить, как смущённо он опустил плечи.

Но, конечно, он не понял, почему: он думал, что Стиву просто стыдно брать у него перчатки. Он похлопал Стива по плечу и сказал:

— Не забывай о нас, когда прославишься. Тогда всё будет по-другому. Я появлюсь у твоего порога и буду умолять тебя заплатить мне, чтобы я позировал для тебя.

Во рту у Стива пересохло. Он прочистил горло.

— Разумеется, — сказал он с иронией, которую, он знал, Баки не услышит в его словах. — Я позволю тебе позировать мне когда угодно.

Баки лишь рассмеялся.

— А до тех пор не заставляй меня больше вытаскивать деньги у тебя из ушей. Знаешь, сколько у тебя там скопилось серы?

— Явно недостаточно, — невозмутимо ответил Стив. — Мне всё ещё тебя слышно.

Баки расхохотался, зажав его шею между своим локтём и телом и почти ласково потерев его макушку кулаком. Стив отмахнулся от него, улыбаясь смущённо и торжествующе одновременно.

— Не пропадай, — сказал Баки.

— Не буду, — пообещал Стив. — А теперь возвращайся домой, пока твоё какао не остыло.

Баки обнял Стива за плечи, прижал его к себе, потрепал его по волосам, и ушёл. Стив смотрел ему вслед, в своём воображении поднимаясь за ним вслед по тускло освещённым выщербленным ступенькам к свету и теплу дома Барнсов.

Затем Стив прижал к себе свёрток с сэндвичами и зашагал в сторону дома. Его лицо обжигало холодом. Но внутри перчаток его рукам было тепло.

**Author's Note:**

> * Еврейское происхождение Баки — довольно популярный в англоязычной части фандома хэдканон.
> 
> ** В оригинале здесь употреблено слово «bubbalah», которое переводится с идиша примерно как «дорогая/дорогой» и используется обычно бабушками или другими старшими членами семьи по отношению к детям.


End file.
